goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Misbehaves at Domino's Pizza
At the lounge, Barney was talking to his father. Barney: Hey, dad. Barney's dad: What is it, Barney? Barney: Can we go to Domino's Pizza? Barney's dad: No Barney, we're having steak and rice for lunch. Barney was serious. Barney: But dad, I want Domino's Pizza! Not steak! Barney's dad got annoyed. Barney's dad: Barney! We are not going to Pizza Hut because I don't want to waste any of my money. Barney started having a tantrum. Barney: I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! Barney was having a tantrum on a floor, and then he had a tantrum upside-down. Barney's dad: Barney, stop dancing upside-down! I already told you that we are having steak and rice for lunch! Then Barney's dad heard his wife's voice. Barney's mum's voice: Honey, I don't have the stuff to make the steak and rice. Then Barney stopped having a tantrum, and he felt impressed. Barney's dad's anger reduced to joy. Barney's dad: Did you hear that? Mum says that we do not have the stuff to have steak and rice. In that case, we can go to Domino's Pizza! Just only you and me. Come on, let's get in the car. Then Barney and his dad went out of the house and they got in the car, and they went off to Domino's Pizza. Then Barney and his dad arrived at Domino's Pizza, and they went inside. Chef PeePee greeted Barney and his dad. Chef PeePee: Hello, welcome to Domino's Pizza! How may I help you? Barney's dad: Barney, what would you like to order? Barney: I would like two slices of pepperoni pizza, stuffed cheesy bread, a bottle of coca-cola, and a chocolate lava cake, please! Chef PeePee: I'm sorry, but we ran out of chocolate lava cakes. Barney was surprised, and he was indignant. Barney: What? Please don't tell me you just ran out of chocolate lava cakes! Chef PeePee: Don't feel bad, kid. How about cinnamon sticks instead? Barney: But why? Barney's dad: Because, Barney, there are no more chocolate lava cakes left. Why don't you get cinnamon sticks instead. Barney: No! I want a chocolate lava cake, so give it to me right now! Chef PeePee was shocked. Chef PeePee: Uh oh! Barney's dad glared to Barney and was annoyed at him. Barney's dad: Barney, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have cinnnamon sticks, or you can have nothing at all! The patrons started looking at Barney and his dad and Skyler Hawkins and her boyfriend Jake came. Barney: (Wiseguy voice) Oh! I've got a better idea! Why don't we go across the street and buy a diamond ring? So we can at least be safe if you can engage me! Barney's dad: Barney, enough with that attitude! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Barney: (Wiseguy voice) So you want to engage me? Why didn't you say so? Barney started pointing his finger at his dad, who was horrified. Barney: (Wiseguy voice) Go ahead dad! My finger is pointing out! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Jake: Skyler! I think this is a good time to get out of here! We better run! Right? Skyler: Yes! Let's get out of here! Barney is going crazy! Barney: (Wiseguy voice) So you are not going to engage me?! Well, I will engage Domino's Pizza instead! Barney began to go on a rampage, and Jake and Skyler ran for their lives, and Barney ran towards Chef PeePee, and he pushed him over. Chef PeePee: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Barney pushed the patron in a tuxedo with elf ears out of the way. Patron 1: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Barney injured the patron with pink sunglasses and headphones by pushing him over. Patron 2: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Barney injured the patron's girlfriend with pink sunglasses by injuring her. Patron 3: Waaaaaaaaaa! Barney was stomping around, and he pulled the benches off the wall on the left and knocked two stools over. Then Barney ran towards the table that two patrons had left their pizza and two drinks behind. Barney knocked a table over and he ran towards the stand. He knocked the first counter over, and he knocked a second one over. Barney knocked the first pizza serving cabinet over, and he knocked the second one over. Then Barney stomped around, and started raving. Barney: (Wiseguy voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Then Barney stomped off, and his dad was dismayed. Then Barney's dad got extremely angry and threw a fit. Barney's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Barney, Barney, Barney, Barney, Barney, Barney, Barney, Barney, how dare you destroy Domino's Pizza!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded forever! Then the crying Barney walked up to his dad who was still angry. Barney's dad: Let's go home, and you're absolutely getting nothing. Then the police siren and the fire engine siren sounded, and Barney's dad began to carry Barney out of the destroyed restaurant. Barney: (Wiseguy voice) Waaaaaaaaa! Barney's dad came past the fireman and the policeman who were also angry, and Barney started begging. Barney: (Wiseguy voice) No please, dad! I will behave! Barney's dad was too angry to reply, and he and Barney got back in the car, and they went home. Barney was crying. Barney: Waaaaaaaa! Barney's dad: Barney, stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! I told you if you kept acting like a spoiled brat, you wouldn't get anything at all! Barney: But dad, all I wanted was a chocolate lava cake. So that's why I had to ask you if you can engage me and destroy Domino's Pizza. Barney's dad: No! The reason why you didn't get your chocolate lava cake was because there were none left. So the guy offered you cinnamon sticks instead. But no, you destroyed Burger King and I think we're going to end up on the news and into a lot of trouble. How dare you! I should have asked if we could go to Domino's Pizza today. Barney: Okay dad, I'm so sorry. Barney's dad: Your apology will not be accepted. Barney, you have got us into a lot of trouble. When we walked out, there was fire everywhere! The police was there too! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy Domino's Pizza, none of this will happen! Barney: Okay dad, I'm really really really really really really sorry. I'm in big trouble, right? Barney's dad: That's right! When we get home, you will go to your room and go to sleep! At the GNN News studio, Alan the Newscaster began to make an announcement. Alan: Hello everyone and welcome to GNN news. Today we are going to talk about what happened at Domino's Pizza. A purple dinosaur named Barney didn't get what he wanted. Because of that, he destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant, he injured four employees. But luckily, no one got killed. We will now move to Phillip Psareas. Phillip Psareas was outside the destroyed Domino's Pizza. Alan's voice: Phillip, can you hear me loud and clear? Phillip: Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. Here I am at Domino's Pizza, a purple dinosaur named Barney did not get what he wanted and destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant. I am now going to go inside the restaurant. Then Phillip was inside the destroyed Domino's Pizza. Phillip: As you can see, all the counters have been destroyed. The furniture has crumbled and all the pizza is splattered everywhere. With me to report is Chef PeePee, the worker of Domino's Pizza. Chef PeePee walked over to Phillip. Phillip: So Chef PeePee, can you please tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside Domino's Pizza. Chef PeePee: Well, there are no more chocolate lava cakes for the dinosaur. So I offered him cinnamon sticks instead. But no, he got upset and went out of control. He pointed his finger at his dad and destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant. I was scared, but luckily I wasn't hurt. Phillip: Okay, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside Domino's Pizza, you may go home now. Then Chef PeePee went home. Then Phillip went outside, and he started interviewing Skyler Hawkins and Jake. Phillip: Back outside with Skyler Hawkins and her boyfriend Jake, they are going to tell us information about what happened inside Domino's Pizza. So Skyler, can you tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened when Barney destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant? Skyler: Well, me and my boyfriend Jake wanted to get some lunch at Domino's Pizza Hut today. But when we walked in, a dinosaur went out of control and pointed his finger at his dad. He asked if he could engage his dad. We were so scared that we had to walk out of Domino's Pizza. Jake: What's wrong with Barney these days? Phillip: I see, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about everything that happened in Domino's Pizza. Now back to Alan. Back in the GNN news studios, Alan was with Barney and his dad. Barney's dad was having a fit and was in an angry mood. Alan: Thanks, Phillip. I am now in the studio with two special guests Barney and his dad. So sir, is there anything you would like to say? Barney's dad: Yes, my son did not get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant and made me look like his fiancee. It was so crazy! Barney: But dad, it's their own fault. I did not get what I wanted. Barney's dad: Shut up, Barney! It's your own fault! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant, none of this will happen! Barney: I told my dad that I'm really really really sorry, I also told him if we could go back to Domino's Pizza to get the cinnamon sticks. But no, and now I'm grounded grounded grounded for life. Alan: As you can see Barney and his dad are having an argument, because Barney didn't get what he wanted. Barney's dad: Alan, Barney will be grounded even more, he will not go on his computer, he will not play any video games, he will not watch any shows he likes, he will not go outside, he will not eat at any fast food restaurants, he will not eat any junk food, he will not get any desserts, he will be forced to watch baby shows, and lastly, he will wear nappies for the rest of his life. Let's go home! Then Barney's dad carried the crying Barney all the way home. Alan: Well, that's all for now. We will see you next time on GNN! At the garden, Skyler was sitting on a bench, crying, and Jake felt sorry for her. Jake: Skyler, I'm so sorry about what happened at Domino's Pizza. Skyler: Oh Jake, it's not your fault. We should have gone to Domino's Pizza earlier before that dinosaur came. Jake: I know, how about we go to Papa John's instead? Skyler: Oh Jake! You made me think about it again! Let's kiss each other! Then Jake and Skyler kissed each other. Skyler: Let's go to Papa John's! So Jake and Skyler happily went off to Papa John's. CAST Kidaroo as Barney Scary voice as Barney's dad Allison as Barney's mum (heard only) French Fry as Chef PeePee Evil Genius/David/Zack as Jake and Phillip Psareas Kate as Skyler Hawkins Steven as Patron Joey as Patron Princess as Patron Alan as Alan the Newscaster Wiseguy as Barney's angry voice Category:Barney's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff